White Queen
is the Dominion of the Third Region: Binah. She is also known as White Kurumi. Summary While traveling into the Ninth Area with Hibiki, Kurumi encounters her. White Queen, who suddenly appear in the Neighbouring World, is the biggest enemy for all Quasi Spirits because of her threat. War has been ongoing against her force based in Binah, the Third Region which she has taken over as her headquarters. Personality The White Queen has a composed and regal disposition. However, that is merely a facade, she sees her followers as pawns for her to use and sacrifice. According to the Empty serving in her palace, the Queen can tell them to die, but she will never say any gratitude. White Queen has multiple personality. Her speech can be unstable, changing styles through the sentences. The first personality shown is described as a "fierce general". After her failure to stop Kurumi from escaping at the end of Date A Bullet 3, a second personality, described as like a "princess" merges while the first personality sinks to recover. It is implied she still has other personalities and her real personality will finally awake in Date A Bullet 6. Just like Kurumi, she is in love with the man from the other world and strongly desire to reach the Real World to meet him. Her inversed state twisted that love and she is ready to do anything, such as sacrificing the "insignificant" Neighbouring World if it means she can welcome him as her King. Rather than a battle maniac, White Queen is a strategist. She performed infiltration, acts of terrorism, and experiments to change Empty into monsters to strengthen her army. She captured and tortured Cistus to study Zaphkiel's power to exploit. Because she has Lucifugus, White Queen insisted herself to be the real Kurumi Tokisaki's inversed state. She denied the accusation that she is an inversed Kurumi-clone. Appearance White Queen wears a white military dress. She has a long white hair usually tied in long twin tails. Her right eye is red-tinted while her left eye appears as a blue clock face. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet 2-5 Powers and Abilities Demon King: 'Lucifugus (狂々帝, ''Kurukuru Tei, lit. Lunatic Emperor) 'Weapon: '''Astronomical Clock, Saber, Gun '''Astral Dress: '''Unknown Her clock, gun, and saber possess special bullets that can cause different effects on the subject depending on the bullet. Some abilities of Lucifugus, such as Sartan and Betulah, are activated using the saber, while other abilities by shooting her bullets. *'Aries Bullet Taleh: Effects Unknown. *'Taurus Bullet Shor: '''Effects Unknown. *'Gemini Bullet Teomim:' Effects Unknown. *'Cancer Sword Sartan (サルタン): Warps spacetime in order to protect the user or assault the enemy. *'''Leo Bullet Arie (アリエ): 'Eats' space, consuming in the same way Aleph 'eats time. *'Virgo Bullet Betulah: Create a crack in space and allow a person to travel between places. *'Libra Bullet Moznaim (モズニーム):' Rules over space and can reverse cause and effect within that space. *'Scorpio Bullet Akrab (アクラヴ): '''Puts the user's symbol on the target and turn the target into a chess piece under her control. The White Queen uses this bullet to turn Empty girls into her three personal executives. All the executives inherits the memories of their previous incarnation. **Unlike Rook and Knight who are made from Empty, Bishop has parasitic nature and can be created from normal Quasi Spirits. Bishop also has the ability to infect other Quasi Spirit with her memories and change her victim into another Bishop, which means unlike the other two chess pieces, there can be more than one Bishop. Because of this nature, her personality varies depending on the influence of her vessel. *'Sagittarius Bullet Kashat: Effects Unknown *'Capricorn Bullet G'di: '''Effects Unknown *'Aquarius Bullet D'li 水瓶の弾(ドゥリ): Heals the target completely. *'''Pisces Bullet Dagim: '''Effects Unknown As shown in case of Yuri Sagakure, the White Queen can share her memory and emotion of love to the "Man from Another World" with others. To the Empty, this love fills the emptiness they feel and dominate them with fanatical worshiping to the White Queen. In case of Kareha Banouin, the effect is like a very powerful temptation of joy to give their everything for the Queen, growing stronger to take over her whole self. This attempt does not always give the expected result. Kareha Banouin managed to fight against the emotion by holding to her love for Retsumi, although she choose to disappear in fear of losing that feeling to the new love for her enemy. Yuri Sagakure ends up actually loving the Man from Another World more than the White Queen herself and scheme for her own purpose. Trivia *The bullets of the White Queen's Demon King Lucifugus are named after the 12 zodiac signs in Hebrew, *According to the Afterword of Date A Bullet Volume 2, Kōshi Tachibana was in charge of her design and the names for all of her bullets. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit